


Paying Homage

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Emerald's worried as hell about being called to Salem's private quarters. And the knowledge that she's going to be sexually satisfying Salem doesn't make her feel any more at ease. At least Salem has a very nice body to help ease things along.
Relationships: Salem/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Paying Homage

Emerald breathed in and out as she knocked on the door. This was a part of Salem’s castle that she had never actually been to. The way that there had some massive variant on a Beowolf standing guard and taking up about ninety percent of the hallway had always meant that Emerald could find something else to do.  
  
But one of those freaky, floating Seer Grimm had come up to Emerald and brought her here. And she was wandering down these halls, wondering just what was in store for her. She hadn’t done anything _wrong_ , had she? It had been almost a month since she had left the castle for the rest of the world and she hadn’t been doing anything while she had been here.  
  
Finally, the orange Grimm stopped outside of a set of doors. Emerald looked at it, but there wasn’t anything that let her guess what was going on. She faced the dark, engraved doors, took a deep breath and knocked on it.  
  
The doors swung soundlessly open. Emerald blinked, seeing a _very_ lavish room beyond it. It was way better than what she and Mercury were sleeping in. Deep red carpet and furniture that looked like it had come out of a movie set two hundred years ago.  
  
“Come in, dear,” a _very_ familiar voice said.  
  
Emerald took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and came in. Salem was sitting on the biggest chair in the room, framed by a massive window that looked out over the blasted hellscape the castle was built on. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at Emerald as Emerald crossed into the center of the room and faced her.  
  
“You wanted to see me, ma’am?” Emerald asked, standing at the closest she could get to attention. Off to her side, she noticed the double doors once more swinging shut.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Salem said, rising to her feet and walking over to Emerald. There was a tone in her voice, something that almost sounded playful. Emerald wasn’t reassured. Cats played with mice and how well did that work out for the little squeakers? “Do you know why I’ve called you here?”  
  
Emerald had been giving that even _more_ thorough consideration ever since she realized where she was, exactly. And she was still coming up completely and utterly blank. She shook her head, feeling sweat starting to bead on her forehead as Salem stopped in front of her, looking down at her.  
  
“Are you worried you’re in trouble?” Salem asked, the playful note in her voice even stronger now. “That you’ve done something bad and now that I’ve learned about it, I’m going to punish you?”  
Was it going to be better for Emerald if she confirmed this or denied it? And she hadn’t _done_ anything wrong anyways! Just been bored out of her mind. And she had only complained about that to Mercury once!  
  
“I haven’t done anything, ma’am,” Emerald finally got out. “I haven’t failed you in any way.”  
  
“No you haven’t,” Salem said, still sounding _very_ amused. “And that’s why I’m sure that you’ll do an excellent job on this next mission.”  
  
Emerald straightened up, wondering what Salem was talking about and planning to have her do. She was going to do her best, at any rate.  
  
“You’re going to make love to me,” Salem said, the smile on her face growing immensely as she stuck a single long, white leg out from underneath her black robe.  
  
Emerald blinked. Had she heard that correctly? Did Salem actually know what she was saying? Was this…  
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am?” Emerald said, running the last few minutes of conversation back through her head.  
  
“Ah ha ha,” Salem chuckled, taking a long step closer to Emerald and resting a hand on her shoulder. “You are going to fuck me and satisfy me. Understand?”  
  
“I, um, I,” Emerald said, staring up into Salem’s red eyes. There was only one answer that she could really give to this. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“How _wonderful_ to hear,” Salem said, spinning around and turning towards a door set in the far wall. “I am so very glad that you agreed.”  
  
Emerald followed Salem, blinking and tugging on her collar. She had never once thought that her clothes were too tight on her, but all of a sudden it was _very_ hard to breathe. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she followed the very tall, very intimidating half-Grimm woman into what was the fanciest bedroom that Emerald had ever seen. The bed looked big enough to hold a small army and it was _far_ more nicely made than Emerald’s own bed. She wondered if Salem took care of the cleaning herself or if there was a group of Grimm who acted as maids for her. Emerald wasn’t sure which idea was sillier.  
  
And this was really _happening_ , Emerald was starting to realize. She was really being brought into the bedroom of the scariest woman she had ever heard of and it was because of the _obvious_ reason someone would be brought into a bedroom. Emerald swallowed heavily and stared at Salem again.  
  
And for the first time, a part of Emerald’s mind actually started to focus on Salem as a _woman_. And that wasn’t something that Emerald had ever really thought of before. But now that she was, she realized just how nicely Salem’s pure black robe clung to her body, outlining her figure. Emerald swallowed and felt a flicker of arousal creep through the nervousness that was filling her up.  
  
“Well?” Salem said, turning around and smiling widely. “Are you going to do anything, or just stand there watching me?”  
  
Emerald swallowed heavily and nodded. She stepped forward and reached up, before pausing. So, what _exactly_ was she supposed to be doing in this situation? Taking an aggressive approach to Salem seemed like it could end badly in so many different horrible ways, most of which involved Emerald getting tossed through that window along the wall only to be grabbed and eaten by some of the Nevermore’s flying around outside.  
  
“Surely you can see how my robe is fastened,” Salem said, pointing at one of the knots right at her collar. “And how easy it would be to slip me out of this.”  
  
Emerald nodded, her heart still pounding in her chest. She reached forward, doing her best not to gasp for air like a beached whale. She pulled at the very small knot and was surprised to see just how easily it came undone.   
  
Salem’s entire robe fell off of her body at that, leaving the tall woman absolutely naked. Did Salem _never_ wear underwear? Had she always been naked underneath her robe every time that she had met Emerald? Emerald had no idea, she wasn’t going to ask and she was _certainly_ going to appreciate the thought of that later, in private.  
  
Right now, she just stared at Salem’s naked body. There weren’t as many black veins crawling over her body as Emerald would have expected. Mostly, it was just that unnatural off-white color on the body of a goddess. Emerald swallowed heavily as she stared before finally forcing her eyes back up to meet Salem’s gaze.  
  
There was still that amused look on Salem’s face as she looked at Emerald. And now there was something that Emerald was pretty sure was lust in her gaze as well. Emerald swallowed heavily, still feeling sweat forming on her brow as she stared.  
  
“Yes, I know I have a perfect body,” Salem said, sounding very amused. “But look at everything you’re wearing,” she continued, gesturing at Emerald. “Would you deny me a look at your own body?”  
  
Emerald shook her head quickly. She reached down and started to undress, the initial movement letting her keep on going instead of pausing to think about what it was, exactly, that she was doing. She quickly disrobed until she was completely naked, just like Salem was. Her hands started to cover herself up before she forced them back. She was pretty certain that Salem was going to want to get a good long look at her body.  
  
“Very nice,” Salem said, before a hand went down to stroke Emerald’s half-hard cock. “Not the most impressive of specimens, but I’m certain that the two of us can change that. Can’t we, Emerald?”  
  
Emerald nodded. She was still kind of (very) freaked out over all this thisness, but she was still in a room with a very beautiful, naked woman who wanted to have sex with her. That was the kind of thing that could overcome some objections.  
  
Salem was walking around Emerald now, closely studying her. Emerald swallowed as she felt Salem behind her. That was just _not_ the kind of thing you could be that comfortable over, really. But she didn’t say anything.  
  
Partly because Emerald had seen Salem’s ass as the taller, older woman had circled around her. And what an _ass_ it was. It was seriously, amazingly hot. It just might be her best feature and Emerald had only caught a glimpse of it. She swallowed as her hands twitched at her sides, overcome with a sudden desire to reach out and _grab_ that ass. That it was probably a really bad idea was something that Emerald _considered_ but didn’t feel bound by.  
  
“So,” Salem said, jolting Emerald out of her lustful reverie, “I can see that you’re getting more in the mood.” She chuckled. “Why don’t you sit down on that bed?”  
  
Emerald knew an order when she heard it. She went down to sit on the bed, feeling her body tingle all over. Were these sheets silk? She thought they were.  
  
When Emerald looked up from her study of the black sheets, she saw Salem in front of her. And Salem wasn’t looking at her. Instead, the immensely powerful woman was facing away from Emerald, putting her butt on display.  
  
Salem’s butt was _amazing_. It was big, for one. It was very, very big. And the shape was fantastic, an upside-down heart that made Emerald’s hands itch and her cock twitch inside of her pants. She stared at it, swallowing heavily. Emerald had always been one to appreciate a fine rear over a nice pair of tits or other such attractive features. And she had never once seen, not even in porn, a better looking butt than this.  
  
And Salem obviously _knew_ that she had never seen a finer rear. Emerald glanced up and saw a very smug, satisfied smile on Salem’s face. She blushed a bit and looked back down at the ass, feeling her cock twitching and starting to stir inside of her pants.  
  
Emerald’s hands flexed as she stared at the _amazing_ butt in front of her. It was seriously the finest ass she had ever seen. So big, so plump, so juicy, so _perfect_. She couldn’t quite keep herself from drooling as she stared at it, admiring the curves, the unnaturally pale skin, every single inch of it as it hovered in front of her view.  
  
“Well?” Salem asked from above her, making Emerald start and shake her head. “Are you just going to sit and stare at it, or are you going to _do_ something with it?”  
  
“Yes!” Emerald croaked, nodding her head up and down in a jerky manner. “Sorry!”  
  
She took a deep breath and reached forward, her fingers already trembling with the thought of getting that butt. It was just inches away from her face and all she had to do was reach out and _get_ it. Emerald had done risky stuff before and here Salem was, actually asking for it. Was there even the slightest reason to hesitate for a moment? Beyond how scary Salem was?  
  
Emerald still got up the courage to reach up and grab that amazing rear. Her fingers sunk into the cheeks, feeling the surprising amount of heat underneath her hands. The Grimm were always cold, room temperature. This was the first time that Emerald had ever touched Salem and she had been expecting her boss’s boss to be like the Grimm she so strongly resembled.  
  
Salem made a soft noise. Emerald couldn’t begin to tell what that noise meant so she decided to act like she hadn’t heard it and to keep on touching Salem’s butt. And it was as great of a butt to touch as it had been to admire. Emerald couldn’t believe how it felt underneath her hands. It was the perfect mixture of soft fat and toned muscle underneath. Emerald slowly tightened her grip, driving her fingers deeper and deeper into the rear, getting a good handful and paying _close_ attention to Salem’s body language as well as keeping her ears peeled. If Salem ended up not liking this, then Emerald was going to have to stop _instantly_ to avoid any number of awful fates.  
  
But Salem didn’t say anything and she stayed right where she was. Taking a slightly shaky deep breath (who could have thought that someone could be this scared and this aroused at the same time?) Emerald kept on squeezing, relaxing her grip only to tighten it again. The ass stayed wonderful underneath her, just the absolute _best_ thing that Emerald had ever touched. It was even better than masturbation.  
  
Quite obviously so, with how aroused Emerald was feeling. Her nipples were stiff, standing out in the air and her thighs were twitching, the muscles underneath her skin trying to either bring her legs close together or spread them far apart. And that wasn’t even mentioning what was going on with her cock. Salem had demonstrated some pretty keen senses. Emerald wondered if Salem could _smell_ how aroused she was. Or if she could just hear Emerald’s sharp gasps for breath and hurried heart beat and tell from that.  
  
There was more to Salem’s body than just her butt, as hard as it was to believe. Emerald made herself let go of Salem’s rear and walk around to look at the woman in her entirety. And those breasts, while not as good as Salem’s rear, only suffered in comparison, rather than on their own. Emerald _liked_ what she saw. She really, really liked it.  
  
It still took a lot of courage to look up at Salem’s face and make sure that this was all still okay. Emerald managed it, though. And the look on Salem’s face almost wiped away all of Emerald’s worries.  
  
The lust on Salem’s face as she looked over Emerald’s body was really something. There was a _hunger_ there, the sort of hunger that Emerald had once been very familiar with. Emerald shivered, especially as Salem reached down to rub at Emerald’s own, considerably smaller breasts.  
  
“What a lovely sight you are,” Salem said musingly. “I’m going to enjoy playing with you, Emerald.” She chuckled. “I’m going to very much enjoy seeing everything you have to offer.”  
  
Emerald nodded, feeling a moan welling up in her throat as her breasts got toyed with. She tried to do the same to Salem, but her hands were shaking a bit as she tended to the massive mounds that felt so very nice underneath her hands.  
  
Emerald sought out Salem’s nipples and ran her fingers along them. The thought of pinching them crossed her mind, but only as something that she most certainly would _not_ be doing under any circumstances.  
  
They were big and soft in Emerald’s hands and she wondered just how they stayed so perky without any kind of support whatsoever. Emerald hadn’t seen a bra built into Salem’s robes, after all. The wonders of being an evil overlord, she supposed.  
  
Emerald’s hand slid down along Salem’s smooth stomach. She glanced up at Salem, just to make sure that this was still all okay. There was a small smile and a dancing light in Salem’s eyes, so Emerald kept on going.  
  
When she reached Salem’s pussy, she was shocked at just how wet it was. Emerald could feel the arousal clinging to her fingers already as she rubbed back and forth, not quite daring to slip inside. She shivered and bit her tongue, glancing back up at Salem. It seemed like there should be red on Salem’s cheek, but they were still just as pale as they ever were. But the _expression_ on her face told Emerald all she needed to know. That this was good and that Emerald had better keep on going. So she did.  
  
Emerald ran her hands around as much of Salem’s body as she dared to, feeling the soft give of her boobs and butt and the wetness of her pussy. And how thick and strong her thighs were. _Damn_ , Salem had a nice body. Emerald wondered if she had been born that way or if she had somehow made her body to be this nice.  
  
Whatever the reason, it was enough to make Emerald feel good. Really good. And if she didn’t get her head bitten off after this was all over, it was going to be something that Emerald thought about for a long time afterwards, whenever she needed some masturbation fuel.  
  
Salem didn’t really return the favor. In fact, she wasn’t doing much of anything. Mostly, she just stood there and let Emerald touch her all over. Emerald was a bit weirded out by that, especially with how turned on Salem obviously was. But if this was what the boss wanted, then this was what the boss was going to get.  
  
Then Salem pulled away from her. She sauntered towards the bed and crawled onto it, facing away from Emerald. She looked over her shoulder at Emerald. Not that Emerald was really aware of that, as she was far more focused on staring at the beautiful butt and wet pussy and thick thighs that were on really _obvious_ (and wonderful) display in this position. It was only when Salem started speaking that Emerald managed to look up from what had been distracting her.  
  
“What a good, attentive girl you’re being,” Salem said, her voice a mix between lust and amusement. “But don’t you feel the need to do a little bit more?” She swung her hips from side to side. “You aren’t going to be satisfied with just masturbating while touching me, are you?”  
  
Emerald wasn’t and she had a feeling that Salem would have been _very upset_ if Emerald had wasted her load on just groping Salem. She shook her head and forced her legs to work, standing up. She didn’t come up to Salem’s shoulder and she wondered if fucking Salem from behind was really the best position to do things in. But the thought of actually having Salem’s glowing red eyes staring at her as she worked was a _massive_ blow to the libido. From behind certainly sounded like the option that would let Emerald properly preform.  
  
Her dick was as hard as it could be now. In fact, it was a whole hell of a lot harder than it usually was when Emerald masturbated. As scary as this situation was, it was still _really_ erotic and Emerald knew that she was going to be enjoying this. Not as much as Salem was, probably, but there was still going to be some lovely sensations in it for Emerald.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Emerald reached down and grabbed Salem’s rear. It felt even nicer this time. A _lot_ nicer, in fact. A lovely shiver ran through Emerald’s body and she could feel her cock sway from side to side as it twitched. She gently squeezed down. The sigh she got from Salem this time couldn’t be anything other than satisfaction.  
  
Emerald started rubbing her dick against Salem’s ass. She didn’t actually slide in, not yet at least. She was just rubbing away. And that still felt nice. She could actually see her dick deforming Salem’s body a bit as she pushed against the white-skinned woman’s sizable ass. That sent a lovely little shiver through Emerald and she swallowed heavily as she kept on rubbing back and forth.  
  
Then Emerald moved her dick down a bit so that it was moving in between Salem’s ass cheeks, down through the valley. Emerald looked down at it for a moment, considering. Then she decided she could probably manage it.  
  
She reached down and grabbed the outer sides of both of Salem’s cheeks. Then she pushed them together, forcing the large mounds together as best as she could. She didn’t manage to completely cover her cock with them, not like she most certainly could have with Salem’s boobs. But it was still good enough to cover a _lot_ of Emerald’s cock and more importantly, it looked really hot.  
  
Emerald started to push her hips back and forth as she stared down at the shaft and at the ass. Wow, she couldn’t believe that this was happening to her. Emerald would have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, but that would have required her to take at least one hand away from Salem’s butt. And that just obviously wasn’t going to happen. No way, no how. This was much too good to give up on feeling.  
  
Emerald was actually starting to knead Salem’s ass now, her fingers digging into the rear and seeing it shifting around underneath her hands as she kept on, what was the phrase? Hotdogging Salem’s ass. She didn’t think she was going to _say_ that was what she was doing, anymore than she was thinking about Salem’s body in terms of ass, booty, pussy or boobs. That just… didn’t seem like anything remotely like a good idea. Not at all.  
  
And, luckily, Salem didn’t seem to need Emerald to say anything. She was perfectly content with just this continuing, Emerald going back and forth, over and over again. It wasn’t going to last forever, because Emerald was _way_ too turned on for that to be possible. But for right now, she was feeling just fine as she kept on playing with Salem’s butt.  
  
Emerald’s cock was really, _really_ hard. Emerald didn’t think that she was going to cum before she could even stick it inside (which would be an embarrassment beyond words and would lead to Emerald slinking from the bedroom in complete and utter shame and humiliation) but it was still a better feeling than anything that Emerald could remember experiencing in the past _year_. And when she actually slid into Salem’s butt? Emerald had no idea how nice that was going to be, but she was _really_ looking forward to finding out.  
  
And wasn’t it about time for that to happen? Emerald thought so. She took a deep breath and drew herself back, forcing herself away from Salem’s butt so that she could get a good view of what she was going to do. She grabbed her cock in one hand and tried to decide for a moment which hole she should use.  
  
Salem’s pussy was the obvious choice. It was obviously _very_ wet and it was certain to make the other woman feel good. But still, that wasn’t the hole that Emerald _wanted_ to fuck. She wanted to be inside of Salem’s ass. Touching the ass, grabbing the ass, doing all kinds of things to that ass had felt so good _already_. What would it be like if Emerald was actually inside that ass? She was willing to bet that it would feel _great_.  
  
“What’s wrong, Emerald?” Salem asked, looking over her shoulder at Emerald.  
  
“Um, nothing, ma’am!” Emerald squeaked, her head shooting up to look Salem _almost_ but not quite in the eyes. “Just thinking about how I’m going to go about this!”  
  
“Really?” Salem asked, sounding as amused as she had for every second that Emerald had been in her rooms. “Then why don’t I help you out here.” She reached back and grabbed her left cheek. She pulled it to one side, exposing her anus. “I can tell how much of an ass girl you are. Why don’t you just come and take it?”  
  
Emerald didn’t bother protesting. She just nodded and leaned forward, guiding her cock in until it was pressed up against the small star of Salem’s anus. She shivered, breathing in and out as Salem let go of her cheek. Emerald actually felt Salem’s buttock slapping against her dick as she got herself ready.  
  
This was going to be good, right? Emerald couldn’t think of a single reason why it _wouldn’t_ be good. Why this wouldn’t feel absolutely wonderful as Emerald slid on inside of the tight, wonderful butt that was just _waiting_ for her to start to use it. So there was no reason for her to wait. No reason for Emerald to do anything but take what was being offered. Certainly no reason for her to keep on hesitating.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Emerald steeled herself. This was it. All she had to do was go forward a bit and enjoy what was being offered. Super simple. She just needed to slowly move her hips forward and there she would be.  
  
Having talked herself up, Emerald started to do just that. She took a firm hold of Salem’s ass, feeling the fat and the muscle shifting around underneath her hands. Then she started to push forward. There was a moment of resistance, then Salem’s asshole opened up, letting Emerald slide into her rear. Emerald’s cock slowly vanished as she went deeper and deeper inside. First it was the head, then the rest of Emerald’s cock as she took Salem up on what the scary woman was offering.  
  
Emerald moaned as she pushed herself into Salem’s ass. It was a _great_ ass. Seriously, it was just the best. Emerald shivered as she slid in and out of it, going gradually deeper on each stroke. Emerald’s total sexual experiences (that didn’t consist solely of her own hand) could be counted on that same hand with fingers to spare, but she was certain that the feeling of Salem’s ass was not only the best that she had ever had, it was the best that she was ever going to get.  
  
She looked down at the amazing booty stretched out in front of her, how big and wonderful it really was. There was a part of Emerald that wanted to spank Salem’s ass, see those big cheeks jiggle from side to side as she tanned the butt of the slut she was screwing. Self-preservation kept that from being _anything_ more than a daydream that flitted through Emerald’s head, but it was a dream that she still really enjoyed anyways.  
  
Emerald was getting pretty deep into Salem’s ass by now. In fact, Salem’s rear was swallowing up the entirety of her cock on every stroke. It felt great and Emerald shivered, feeling the hot, tight ass squeezing down around her hard rod. She wiped her forehead clear of sweat and kept on going, not about to stop. Emerald hadn’t known how good this was going to feel and the reality was _so_ far beyond what she had thought it might be. Emerald was really enjoying this and didn’t want to stop.  
  
Salem was actually starting to make some noises now, sounding like she was getting into this. That sent a shiver up Emerald’s spine, a lovely feeling of satisfaction that she was making her partner feel this good. Oh, and that she was making the most powerful woman in the world feel good and not having to entertain any notions about how _else_ to get some amusement value out of Emerald.   
  
Emerald’s hands were digging into Salem’s rear, feeling the soft fat and firm muscle underneath her pale skin. What an amazing sensation. Not as good as actually having Salem’s ass wrapped around Emerald’s cock, but it was still pretty good all the same.  
  
Emerald could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her as she fucked her boss. It was going to be a _good_ orgasm, she could tell. Better than any of the orgasms she had ever had before, just like this fucking was better than anything she had ever got to feel before. Emerald shivered and kept on going, pushing her hips back and forth as she slid in and out of the tight, amazing ass she was buried in.  
  
She hoped that Salem could cum from this as well. It had been her idea, after all, so she _ought_ to be able to. But Emerald would feel really bad (and really scared) if it ended up that she had cum but that Salem hadn’t or couldn’t cum from getting fucked in the ass. So Emerald better really step up what game she had to make sure that Salem got to feel just as good from this as Emerald was feeling.  
  
Emerald reached down to rub at Salem’s pussy. It was _very_ wet, which was a wonderful sign. The positioning was just a bit too awkward for Emerald to really keep on tending to it if she was going to fuck Salem’s rear, though. Emerald did some quick thinking and decided to just focus on the butt. Fucking it and squeezing it would have to be enough. Right?  
  
Emerald wondered how she would be able to tell when or if Salem came. It wasn’t like she was going to be feeling a wet pussy squeezing down around her rod in this hole, after all. And Salem wasn’t making very much noise at all, so Emerald doubted that she was going to be a screamer once her climax did hit.  
  
Well, that would just mean that Emerald was going to have to do her best and hope that it was good enough. So she closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and kept on pumping in and out of Salem’s _amazing_ ass, feeling the hot, tight tunnel wrapped around her cock that was making her feel better than any sex or masturbation ever had before.  
  
Emerald let go of Salem’s ass for a moment (a mighty sacrifice) to reach up and up her own breast. It felt nice underneath her hand and Emerald shivered as she kept on fucking Salem. She was _really_ enjoying this. She was really, really enjoying this. This was an _amazing_ ass and the rest of Salem’s body was amazing and Emerald was even able to forget about her worries over what was going to happen to her after Salem was satisfied. Instead, she just focused on fucking her boss, going in and out, over and over again, feeling the tight, wonderful hole she was inside and feeling up the ass in front of her.  
  
Speaking of which, it was time to grab that thing again. Emerald reached down and took firm hold of the butt once more, feeling it shifting around underneath her hand. Salem made a small sound at that and Emerald paused for a second. Nothing more happened, though, so Emerald kept on squeezing the ass, looking down at how it was moving around underneath her hand and loving it just _so_ much.  
  
She still couldn’t believe that Salem had been hiding a body this good (and especially an _ass_ ) this good underneath her robes all this time. Emerald had been able to tell that Salem was hot with a good body, but she hadn’t had the slightest idea that it was _this_ good. She wondered how many other people knew about it. And how many people had survived after learning about it.  
  
Because _man_ , Salem could be really scary. Though not so scary that she was able to push the lust and the arousal and the _need_ that Emerald was feeling to one side right now. She shivered and kept on pounding, looking down to see her brown rod sliding in and out of Salem’s tight asshole. What a _wonderful_ feeling. Was Emerald going to be able to go back to masturbation after this? She had no idea.  
  
As Emerald kept on pumping, she cleared her throat and tried to consider what she was going to say. How much she was enjoying this? Salem could feel how hard her cock was, she didn’t need to be told. How wonderful Salem’s body was? Again, there was _no_ way that Salem didn’t already know that. And Emerald didn’t want to just fill up the silence with mindless chatter. So she just pretended that she had needed to clear her throat and kept on fucking her ultimate boss.  
  
And that was something that it was _really_ easy to do, because this was just such an amazing ass. Emerald knew that her thoughts kept on coming back to it, but it was true. This ass was just the best in the whole world. Emerald had never gotten to feel anything else quite like it and she was certain that there was nobody in the whole world, not even Cinder, who had a body to match it.  
  
Emerald was moving pretty quickly by now, her hips actually slamming into Salem’s rear as she fucked the older woman. She shivered, feeling a tingling sensation rising up inside of her as she screwed the unnaturally pale woman. It wasn’t going to be long now before she came.  
  
But Salem beat her to it. Emerald was surprised at that, but there was no possible way to think that Salem’s orgasm was anything _but_ the tall woman cumming. Salem actually _moaned_ , a really passionate sound that sent a shiver down Emerald’s spine as she listened to it. She slowed her thrusting down as she watched the back of Salem’s head, seeing the older woman shivering and twitching as she rocked back and forth on her own, pressing against Emerald’s body before moving forward, fucking herself on Emerald’s cock. It was really _something_ , something that Emerald loved seeing.  
  
Emerald’s hand sneaked down to rub at Salem’s pussy. And with the arousal that was outright _dripping_ out of Salem, it was very, very obvious just what had happened to Salem. She was enjoying this and feeling great from it. And Emerald was enjoying this too. She was _really_ enjoying this, knowing that she had made Salem cum. Emerald stared at the thick strands of arousal that were clinging to her fingers, forming a complex web. Wow. That was _seriously_ a lot more than she had ever expected to see from Salem. Was she always like this, or was the older woman far more pent up than Emerald had suspected?   
  
Emerald decided not to quiz Salem on her sexual habits and how often she got off. Instead, she waited until the orgasm had died down inside of Salem and she wasn’t twitching and moaning as much. That took a lot longer than Emerald had expected, but she wasn’t going to complain. Instead, she just waited for Salem to be ready for the fucking to resume.  
  
Emerald wiped her hand clean on the bed. Salem had calmed down by now, enough that Emerald didn’t think she was going to overstimulate Salem if she started this again. She took a deep breath, grabbed hold of Salem’s ass once more and started to fuck her again, sliding in and out of Salem’s butt, feeling the hot, tight hole wrapped around every inch of her cock.  
  
And Salem really _was_ taking every inch. Emerald actually thought that Salem could have easily handled an even bigger cock than Emerald’s, with how easily Emerald was sliding all the way in. Emerald kept on going until her hips were pressed up against Salem’s butt and then slid out until only her lower head was still inside of Salem. And then she’d do it all again, over and over, going at a pretty fast pace, in fact.  
  
And it felt so damn _good_. Emerald shivered, closing her eyes as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her. Her nipples felt like they could cut diamonds and Emerald hadn’t even paid that much attention to her breasts. The way her _cock_ was feeling was on a completely different level, one that Emerald just didn’t have the words to properly describe. She could tell, though, that when she came, her orgasm was going to be _amazing_.  
  
Emerald squeezed Salem’s butt again, feeling it shifting around underneath her hands. This was the kind of ass it was impossible to get tired of. Emerald had no idea how often she was going to get to touch and fuck this ass after tonight was over, so she was obviously going to have to make the most of it while she had the chance. And that was _exactly_ what she planned to do. Keep on feeling this butt up, feeling every wonderful thing about it as it moved around underneath her hands and was wrapped around her cock.  
  
“You,” Emerald said, swallowing heavily, “you have the most magnificent body that I’ve ever seen, ma’am.”  
  
Salem laughed at that. It was actually a pretty nice laugh, without any of the sadism that Emerald might have expected to hear from her. Emerald nervously smiled at that even as she wished that she had stayed quiet. There was no way to punish someone who hadn’t said anything after all.  
  
“I’m glad you approve,” Salem said. “And I’m sure that you’ll never find anyone with a better body in all the world, no matter how hard and how long you look.” She twisted her head around to smile at Emerald. “So don’t you think that you better enjoy this as much as you can right now?”  
  
Emerald nodded quickly and reached down, grabbing the ass and squeezing it a bit more. It _still_ felt nice underneath her hands. Really, really nice. She shivered and licked her lips, enjoying the feeling and enjoying the feeling in her _cock_ even more. She shivered and kept on going, back and forth, in and out, over and over again, wondering just how long she was going to be able to enjoy this before she finally came.  
  
Because her orgasm was getting closer and closer with every minute. And, even more importantly, with every stroke. Emerald wasn’t going to be able to last much longer before she experienced what was certainly going to be the best orgasm of her life. She was going to be cumming soon and it was going to feel _great_.  
  
Emerald grit her teeth and made herself hold on. This ass was amazing and Emerald wanted to enjoy it for as long as she possibly could. There was just no way she could do anything else, not with how it felt. She wanted this butt so _badly_.  
  
Emerald moaned as she came. It was a _great_ orgasm. Certainly the best that she had ever felt. It was amazing, feeling her cock twitching and throbbing, buried deep inside of Salem’s rear. Emerald bent forward until she was almost pressed against Salem’s back as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her, flowing through her dick and into Salem’s rear.  
  
Salem was feeling Emerald’s orgasm as well. A lustful moan slipped through her lips as Emerald started to fill her up with semen, shot after shot pumping deep into Salem’s rear. Emerald wouldn’t have thought that she had that much cum inside of her, but Salem’s ass was somehow drawing all of it and into her tightest hole.  
  
“Salem,” Emerald quietly chanted underneath her breath, “Salem, Salem, Salem, Salem!”  
  
“Mmh,” Salem said in return, pushing back against Emerald, keeping the brown-skinned girl buried inside of her rear. “That’s right, Emerald. Let it all out inside of me. Give me every last drop you have.”  
  
Emerald _was_. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was going to be able to get an erection for the next few days with how drained she was feeling. But man, it was worth it. The wonderfully warm feeling spreading through her was the best kind of contentment that Emerald had ever gotten to feel.  
  
She pulled back and couldn’t suppress a shiver of excitement at seeing the semen that was dribbling out of Salem’s spread asshole. _Emerald_ had done that. She had fucked this hot, scary woman and it had felt so good. In fact it was still feeling good, a wonderful tingle running through Emerald’s body as she took a few steps back from the bed.  
  
“Well,” Salem said, sounding _very_ satisfied and pleased with herself. “Wasn’t that _lovely_?” She swung herself around so that she could look at Emerald, her eyes glittering and a small smile on her face as she looked Emerald up and down once again. “What a _very_ sweet thing you are in bed.”  
  
“T-thank you, ma’am,” Emerald said, swallowing as she watched Salem’s breasts rise and fall.  
  
“And now the question is,” Salem said, surging to her feet and crossing the distance between her and Emerald before Emerald could even blink, “if you know how to use your aura to get yourself ready again.”  
  
Emerald did, in fact. She had learned that in the hopes that when Cinder finally realized she loved Emerald as much as Emerald loved her, she would be impressed at how long Emerald could keep going until they were both satisfied. This would be the first time she had ever used that skill, though.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Emerald said, nodding and closing her eyes a bit to focus on her dick.  
  
Pretty soon, it was twitching and hardening once again, poking up in front of her stomach. She shivered as she stared down at it, at the semen along its length and then at Salem.  
  
“Excellent,” Salem said, looping an arm around Emerald’s waist and slowly but irresistibly driving her towards the bed. “And this time, we’re going to see just how flexible you really can be.”  
  
Emerald _was_ pretty flexible and could bend her body in all sorts of ways. She just wasn’t sure how flexible Salem was going to want her to be. But Emerald knew one thing for certain.  
  
She was going to try _really hard_ to be anything that Salem wanted her to be.


End file.
